


Mild

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [118]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_women, Episode: s06e13 Unforgiven, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brenna handles paperwork at the sheriff's station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mild

"Debbie, this is the third time you've been drunk and disorderly this month," Brenna says mildly. She can't quite summon up sternness when Debbie's misconduct this time was so _entertaining_ ; she also doesn't want to know how the duck was involved.

"'S the Hurricanes," Debbie says wisely. "'Sgood. Should try one sometime."

Brenna laughs. "No thank you."


End file.
